


Rascal Tanaka and Tiny Tobio

by Tobiofilipino



Series: Hq Agere fics [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Age Regression, Age Regression/De-Aging, Age Regressor Kageyama Tobio, Age regressor Tanaka Ryuunosuke, M/M, Mentioned Nishinoya Yuu, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 12:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29874426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobiofilipino/pseuds/Tobiofilipino
Summary: “Hey, Ryuu, why didn’t you text me that you were feeling small?” Tanaka shrugged his shoulders, keeping his face shoved into his caregiver’s chest.“Not ‘mall,” Ryuunosuke’s words grow muffled by the fabric, but the black-haired boy got his point.Daichi pulled away, making sure he made eye contact with Ryuu, “You’re my big boy today?”or prompt Little Tanaka with Caregiver Daichi
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Series: Hq Agere fics [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154174
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	Rascal Tanaka and Tiny Tobio

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OverhaulCanRailMe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverhaulCanRailMe/gifts).



> Thank you OverhaulCanRailMe for this prompt! I'm not sure how Tobio got in, and I hope you don't mind. I am working on other request I'm just slow. /gen

Daichi was not surprised when he heard yelling coming from the gym. The boys were typically loud, especially Hinata and Kageyama. Today sounded different by the pitches of screams; it wasn’t the first years. Suga must’ve been in the club room still, because he would never let the boys scream like that.

“Faster, Noya, faster,” Tanaka’s screaming voice could be heard from outside the gym. Daichi frowned; if Tanaka was feeling little, he was supposed to tell Daichi right away. The third-year shook his head; Tanaka must’ve slipped sometime during school, after morning practice. It’s not like the two had any classes together anyways. However, the second year could’ve texted Daichi with how he was doing.

The sight Dachi received when he reached the gym was only a sight he could only imagine. Tanaka had been receiving a piggyback ride from Nishynoya, who seemed to be doing an incredible job holding up his teammate. 

On the other side of the gym, Hinata hollered to his upperclassmen, “Me next, Noya-Senpai.”

A grin grew onto Daichi’s face as he took over his favorite role, being a dad to the team and specifically being Tanaka’s caregiver. “Boys,” Daichi’s orotund tone froze his Kohais in place. “I don’t want to see you guys get hurt. Let Tanaka down, and stretch out.” 

Noya uncurved his back, setting Tanaka back to his feet; a soft sorry filled the gym. Tanaka had been dragging his feet to his other classmates until Daichi called for him. 

An extra spring must’ve grabbed onto Ryuunosuke’s shoe because he bounced his whole way to Daichi. The extra bounciness granted Tanaka to skip into his caregiver’s arms. “Daichi,” Ryuu squealed within Daichi’s shirt.

The caregiver massaged his hand on Tanaka’s head, allowing the regressor to find comfort within him. “Hey, Ryuu, why didn’t you text me that you were feeling small?” Tanaka shrugged his shoulders, keeping his face shoved into his caregiver’s chest.

“Not ‘mall,” Ryuunosuke’s words grow muffled by the fabric, but the black-haired boy got his point. 

Daichi pulled away, making sure he made eye contact with Ryuu, “You’re my big boy today?” 

“Mhm big boy, not like ‘Yama,”

Did Kageyama regress? Is that where Suga was?

“Daichi ’m can still practice with you,” Ryuu tried to convince his caregiver.

The third-year rejected the idea by bobbing his head as he let out a chuckle, “You’re my big boy Ryuu, but big boys gotta watch over the little ones.” 

“Kageyama?” 

“Yes, Kageyama, you gotta watch over him, so nothing hurts him during practice, alright?” Tanaka nodded eagerly, “I’m sure Shimizu would help make sure no balls hit Tobio too.”

The little let a smile take over his face, “Kikyo, is too nice Daichi.” Rolling his eyes, Daichi shook his head again. Tanaka was too much most times.

Kageyama returned to the gym, stumbling after Suga with his hand grabbing onto the third year’s shirt hem. Ryuunosuke noticed their entrance before the Captain had. The second-year crow barreled towards Kageyama, scaring the regressor in the process. Tobio clung closer to Sugawara, but before their Vice-Captain could protect his little, Tanaka had pulled the raven into a bear hug.

“Tanaka, good grief,” Suga breathed out, holding his hand to his chest. “You’re going to give me and our tiny setter a heart attack.”

Ryuu gave out a sheepish smile, “Sorry, Suga.”

Hinata dashed forwards to his Senpai demanding a hug, “Tanaka,” he screamed. “I want a hug too.”

“Why is Hinata like this? He doesn’t even regress?” Daichi overheard Tsukishima groaning to Yamaguchi. Although Kei puts on a cold front to the team, there have been countless times when Daichi watched the blonde boy offer his shoulder for Tobio to sleep on and grab onto Ryuu’s hand because he was walking too close to cars. Daichi could feel his heart swell; his team was too precious.

Before Daichi could coo too much about his adorable team, he strolled over to where his little was suffocating Hinata in a hug. 

Captain glanced at Tobio to check on how he was doing after the attack. His hand clutched onto Koushi tighter than before, and his eyes were brimmed with redness. “You doing alright there, Tobio?” Daichi’s soft-spoken tone earned Tobio’s stares.

Suga patted Tobio’s back, giving a sweet grin, “It was just a rough day, but we’re okay now, right, Tobs?” Tobio gave a quick nod, then shoved his face back into the crook of Koushi’s neck.

“I’m glad you are doing better, Tobio, and I’m sure Ryuu will be great entertainment during practice,” Tobio nodded again but didn’t pull his face out of Suga’s neck. Tanaka turned out to know that he was being summoned because he appeared right next to Suga.

He offered his and out for Kageyama to hold onto it, “Let’s go! I’m ‘are Kikyo waiting.” Kageyama took a second and released himself from Suga, not before Koushi whispered words to him. 

Tobio gave another nod before taking Ryuunosuke’s palm and letting himself be dragged to their manager on the bench. 

“Our boys are the best,” Sugawara smiled at Daichi.

Daichi turned around, looking at the littles who were playing with Kikyo’s hair, and muttered to himself, “They really are.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is uwu-oikawa


End file.
